


But First, Coffee

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [86]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	But First, Coffee

Napoleon Solo closed the cover of the mission file he was reading with a resounding ‘thwack’. From the way it read, he and Illya were going to be away for at least a week and, he was in no doubt that it was going to get dangerous. He looked across to his partner, who was reading it through for a second time.

“I’m going to get a cup of coffee,” the American stated. “How about you?”

“We are leaving shortly,” the Russian replied.

“There’s always plenty of time for coffee,” Solo answered. “We drink, we leave, we save the world.”


End file.
